Apollo
Known in Greek mythology as the God of Music of the Arts and the Sun, Apollo is actually a scornful Goa'uld, emerging from the premature death of Cronus by the Tau'rìs and their replica robots, on the planet Juna. Biography Generated by Queen Goa'uld Leto on Delos Island on Planet Earth, Apollo has always been regarded as a minor goa'uld by the same mother, although reaching maturity has joined the Zeus family, in which he found a role as an administrator to some landowners of the Goa'uld sovereign. In the role of underlord and ambassador, he will often be sent to settle the territorial issues between the individual goa'uld by forging his name as a great Goa'uld ambassador. After leaving the Earth with his sister Artemis, he entrusts the latter with a planet after moving his forces to the planet Delphi, where he continues to serve Zeus until the fall of the latter, Cronus prisoner. Remain isolated the early days, Apollo works to increase and strengthen its small domain, and when Cronus's forces fend over its defenses, it wisely avoids further clashes by immediately submitting to the winner. in this way he kept his forces entirely away from the battlefield. Stargate Resurgence ]] But the situation suddenly changed when Cronus was killed by SG1 replicas on the Juna planet and Cronus's rule broke into a myriad of principalities, each of which was ruled by a more or less weak underlord. In a favorable situation, Apollo regained numerous outposts belonging to the deceased Cronus, but lost them before the armies of Olokun and Lord Yu during the great civil war broke out after the death of Cronus. Strengthening his positions and with sufficient strength to proclaim System Lord, Apollo decided to secure his command post in the galaxy, but what Apollo underestimated was the return of Anubis. The armies of the latter besieged the entire Apollo domination by forcing him to surrender. I knew his life would be short if he had opposed the same Anubis, who decided to humiliate himself publicly, kneeling before the same Anubis as did many other Goa'uld delegates who came before the Goa'uld Emperor. But unlike the latter, Apollo saw in the gestures of Anubis, finally the charismatic leader that the Goa'uld sought to become one of the most loyal allies. Thanks to the proven fidelity, Apollo had access to Tollan's technology, thus studying the fanciful Cannon Ionic Tollan, capable of destroying any Goa'uld ship. Thanks to this technology, the System Lord has been able to apply this technology making it compatible with goa'uld ships. Malecathi War planet]] One year after the fall of the previous Goa'uld dynasty, a threat from another galaxy materializes in the Milky Way. This is a race called Malecathi. The latter caused by an unnatural will to destroy, raid numerous raids against the planets of individual System Lords, at that time secretly committed to weaken Anubis's power. Precisely because of the rapidly evolving situation, Apollo and the other System Lords, they decide to join forces under the aegis of Emperor Anubis without success. Severe losses are suffered by all SystemLords including the Apollo, risking on two occasions being killed during an attack on on e of his planets. After having been contacted by Asgard and their allies tau'rì, they agree commonly to find a common strategy to fight the enemy. For the occasion, the three big races gather at Hassara Station, where a pact of collaboration between the three powers of the galaxy is signed, waiting to find a solution and end the bloody conflict, which at Apollo alone has already cost numerous ha'tak and a very high number of victims among his jaffa. One year since the beginning of the war, the solution still seems to get out of hand, and Anubis himself is forced to look for the "Goa'uld's Eye" technology. The search for this technology and its use in an astronomer capable of destroying entire planets ends with the conflict with the Malecathi. But possession of that weapon in Anubis's hands poses a serious problem, and Apollo himself, along with his colleagues and allies, decides to strike a trap at the Goa'uld emperor. Attracted Anubis in the Earth orbit, it allows Asgard to be able to use the ancient antiquity outpost against the same Anubis. After fleeing his fleet, it signals the Tau'rì attack that destroys the rest of the emperor's fleet, killing him apparently. Sure to have eliminated the Goa'uld Anubis, Apollo comes to the Hasara Station calling a new meeting with the rest of the System Lords, for the division of the Anubis territories. Anubis War Many years later, again the territories of the main System Lord, they were attacked by an unknown army that always attacked through space and never with ground troops. Knowing that he had already seen this technique in the past, Raijin demanded that he could meet his pariglasses at Hassara Station, to find a solution to this problem not only his, but the whole community. After reaching an agreement with the Goa'uld Atum, Atlas, Khnum, Raijin and Qetesh, Apollomade a trap for the enemy forces by exploiting a large fleet created by the various System Lords. But the battle turned out to be a serious defeat by the System Lords. The latter heavily defeated him was offered humiliation, or certain death by Anubis himself, who meanwhile had once again revealed to be still alive. Aware of the defeat, but too great to accept a truce moment, Raijin did not submit to the Goa'uld Emperor's request, beginning a war against Anubis himself. Despite the great alliance, the fate of war was particularly bad for Raijin and his alliance with the Other System Lords. The latter recaptured Asgard and tau'rì to resume their collaboration against the common enemy, but also from the part of the Anubis faction there had been major defeats. With the betrayal of Vishnu himself, Anubis's forces were finally defeated in the orbit of the planet and divided into equal parts. Anubis escaped the destruction of his flagship, was captured and brought to planet P7X-377 by a squadron made up of Tau'rì, Tok'ra, Goa'uld forces. Delivered to the Omeyocan, he was imprisoned in a perpetual stasis in size without the possibility of influencing the various realities. But after the definitive death of Anubis, the political situation at the top of the System Lord became precarious because of the division of the territories and armies of the decayed emperor goa'uld. In the aftermath of the imprisonment, a civil war broke out between the seven System Lords for control of most of the territory that became available. Unlike Khnum, Apollo threw himself like a vulture on the remains of Anubis' dominion, entering into competition with the other System Lords and wasting an unspecified but still high number of resources in an attempt to absorb as much territory as possible. Given the stalemate in which the empire goa'uld, Apollo and the other System Lords, decided to meet at the Hasara Station to reach an agreement. Personality Apollo is, if you want to summarize, an intelligent and unconscious Goa'uld, who is only worried about his personal advantage. He is aware of himself, whether he is stronger or weaker than himself. Despite this inflexibility, he may also play a certain degree of servility, while the weakest must contend with his contempt. The Goa'uld, who presented it as a god of light and music, has a great knowledge of human physiology and man's development. Since he is studying a perfect host and himself has a guest enhanced by nanite technology, he is still very committed to come to his dream, the perfect host, thanks to nanite technology. Apollo is a good thinker, smart enough to be in front of many other species representatives and patient enough to take advantage of almost all situations. However, like many other Goa'ulds, it has a great ego, so you can easily grab it with this if you want to push it into action. It is interesting to note that even such Apollo forced acts had so far been thought enough to not lead to a catastrophe for the Goa'uld. However, his arrogance and ignorance are sometimes his own way. Since he is very interested in doing his research alone and for himself and independent, he is very much looking for an independent existence. From the fall of the High System Lords and the advent of Anubis, he decided to offer his services to the latter, however, recognizing his rank as System Lord. No doubt he sees alliances targeted as an important bonus for political business, but he only interests him peripherally. His genius is, as already mentioned, in research and in the military field. If he had been honored as an acute destroyer in Greece, he made a name for this name from his anger once unmatched. Once angry, he can only be passionate about a victory - he defeats the muse does not accept it and retrospect them in retrospect. Apollo, however, is a surviving artist born. Even with his inexorable pride and his machismo, he is smart enough to recognize his limits and not to tear him too hard. Too happy to be still significant and ignore his power in others, but his research is even more important to him. Because of its many thousands of research, it is a nanotechnology master and a great architect for the technology of its kind. Since he's less interested in the old and rather new, he is particularly good at improving or already working on what has already been found. However, his main theme is human physiology and the development of a perfect host for himself. While living an athletic body, genetically and nanotechnically improved, it has slightly increased its reflexes and senses. He also has a silver Kara'Kesh and must hide in a fight behind his Jaffa. He prefers to abandon himself to enemies he deems worthy. Category:Goa'uld Category:High System Lord's